The invention relates to a treatment for reducing and/or preventing HIV from infecting cells. More specifically, the invention involves preventing the HIV virus from replicating by using Leukemia Inhibitory Factors ("LIF") to bind with its own specific receptors on T-lymphocytes or monocyte derived macrophages to prevent HIV replication.